


Apodyopis

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Daydreaming, M/M, Original Character(s), Suggestive, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: Eurfyl fantasizes about his lover.





	Apodyopis

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt ' _Apodyopis - the act of mentally undressing someone_ ' from [**this list**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/post/175511032053/send-me-a-word-and-a-characterseriespairing-and).
> 
> Rafe belongs to Avalonian #11466 on FR.
> 
> Characters are in humanoid form.

With the intent to unwind after a particularly stressful week, **[Eurfyl](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=32750504)**  sat at his favorite bar in his (secretly) favorite clan, drank his favorite wine while watching his favorite bartender,  **[Rafe](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=30779429)**.

The two spent enough time together that Eurfyl felt he knew him better than his own pearl — everything from the feel of lips on his; the hollow of his throat; the sensitive spots on his neck; the dip in his collarbone; he could point out where all of Rafe’s scars were before he even thought to remove his shirt; his happy trail; the curve of his co—

“Where have you gone off to?”

Startled from his fantasy by the one he was fantasizing about, Eurfyl blinked, straightened. “What?” he demanded without heat. The blush, first caused by wine, gave him away by quickly spreading down his neck.

Rafe smirked, leaned forward on his forearms. “What were you thinking about, my little flask?” he teased.

Eurfyl mirrored Rafe’s pose without thought, hummed at the pet name. “When do you get off?”

“Whenever you want me to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr ([ **@frxemriss**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/)) and twitter ([ **@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss)) _!_ <3


End file.
